The invention relates to a straightening device for a car body.
Straightening devices for a car body are known in prior art, in which a vehicle is driven onto driving plates and in which the vehicle is fixed to a straightening table from so-called sill fasteners. In this way, the vehicle can be firmly fixed to a working stand, by means of which the vehicle can be lifted to the desired height and repair position. Separate straightening units and straightening heads can be mounted on the straightening table, and their joining to the beams of the straightening table has in the solutions of prior art been performed by leading a beam of a rectangular cross-section inside a beam structure of the straightening table, which beam structure has a corresponding form but dimensions deviating therefrom, whereby a telescopic structure is obtained. This telescopically joined structure is locked by leading a bolt both through an outer beam structure and a beam structure located more inside relative thereto. Since the innermost and the outermost beam must have a clearance relative to each other, the joint becomes flexible and it does not offer the best possibilities of performing a demanding and dimensionally accurate straightening work.